


A Lesson

by princeofvoid



Series: Adventures in Kinks - Mchanzo [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Toys, ass eating, dom Hanzo, lit just porn, sub McCree, theres some spit stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofvoid/pseuds/princeofvoid
Summary: Jesse is a little shit and Hanzo teaches him a lesson. (its literally just porn)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I havent read this over and I dont normally write porn so i really hope this is coherent and enjoy!

Hanzo and McCree were always competing, before they were ‘them’ it was shooting and bets. As they progressed towards the idea of an ‘us’ it was card games late into the night, drinking too much, admitting too little, and leaving red faced in the morning after waking a little too close for comfort. Hanzo was a proud man, a trained and skilled warrior and he did not take to defeat kindly, and so he was comforted by the knowledge he would always,  _ always _ , be one year older than Jesse. 

Even now, well into their relationship, they still competed. Hanzo would try to get as much done in the house as possible before Jesse awoke, to make him feel a little guilty for waking as late as he does. Jesse, in turn, made a point of staying on top of groceries flawlessly, since they had been living together they hadn’t run out of anything, ever. Once McCree tried to wake up early and make his lover breakfast in bed, he burned the toast and passed out on the couch. Hanzo got lost trying to find the grocery store, and once he did he realized he didn’t know what kind of bread they even  _ ate _ and  _ why were there so many? _ After that they both stuck to what they knew, and after getting banned from laser tag for being too old and too competitive, the pair had taken to  _ other _ kinds of competition. 

In the past they had tried role playing in the bedroom, but Hanzo can’t act worth a damn even with McCree’s coaching so that went out the window. McCree enjoyed when people were rough with him in bed, and Hanzo was strong enough to  _ really  _ do some damage. But Hanzo was very rarely in the mood for that kind of play, he didn’t enjoy needless violence, nor did he enjoy inflicting pain on those he cared about. 

Hanzo and Jesse were just under a year apart, meaning there were a few weeks where they were  _ technically _ the same age. Those few weeks were the worst weeks of Hanzo’s life. Jesse wouldn’t shut up about it, really it didn’t seem like that big of a deal at first, but things got out of hand. Things tend to get out of hand when Jesse McCree is involved. At first his comments were about how old he was getting, then he’d look at Hanzo and wink. It was harmless, Hanzo was used to his shenanigans at this point. Jesse yelled for Hanzo to grab him a beer, and Hanzo sauntered in without it. 

“Respect the elderly, Shimada. Do we gotta do everything ourselves?” McCree shoved himself off the couch with a grumble and fetched himself a beer. Once he returned, Hanzo curled up beside him and Jesse tried to watch the game. He got about halfway through the match before he had to stop and ask Hanzo what was up. He was never this quiet, he was a quiet guy sure, but this was scary. McCree prodded Hanzo to sit up but when he saw the look in his eyes he was a little unnerved. 

“McCree, do you remember the safety protocol we have for when I fuck you mercilessly?” McCree just nodded, shocked at Hanzo’s vulgar language and suggestion. Eager and unwilling to break the mood Hanzo was in, McCree shut off the TV and turned to face him, just waiting for the next step. “Bedroom.” 

As soon as they had crossed the threshold of their bedroom Hanzo had ordered him to strip, and McCree had never undressed so fast in his goddamn life. Naked and sitting at half mast he waited for more orders from his lover, but more orders didn’t come. Not yet. 

Hanzo rummaged around in their closet, pulling out an unmarked bag that Jesse had never seen before. 

“This was supposed to be a birthday surprise for you, I was planning on booking us a hotel next weekend and putting these,” he held the bag up, “to good use. But now, we’re going to have to spoil all the fun.” Jesse assumed from the edge lacing Hanzo’s tone that he actually was upset about ruining the surprise, he’d probably been keeping it for a while. 

“Han we don’t-” 

“Silence. Unless you are addressed by name, you do not speak.” Jesse swallowed, hard. “It is time you got a lesson in respect, on your knees.” He happily knelt in front of his lover, licking his lips in anticipation for what he thought was to come. Instead, Hanzo reached into his bag and pulled out a tightly wound bundle of rope, torturously slowly he began to tie McCree up. Never saying a word, not making a noise aside from the occasional hum in appreciation of his work. 

The rope was rough, but not as rough as one would expect from rope, this was obviously made and bought with the intention of being used on a person. He flexed his arms and legs, testing the tightness of the binds, his lover was thorough and he couldn’t move at all. 

“You want to continue, Jesse?” Hanzo was behind him and, as always, making sure Jesse was okay with everything that was happening. 

“Yes. God yes. Please.” Hanzo chuckled at that, he traced a sharp nail along Jesse’s jaw, tilting his head back. 

“Just yes is enough.” Towering over him he plunged his tongue into the others mouth, holding his head back and keeping his jaw open, he roughly devoured, not caring if his tongue hit cheek, teeth or tongue. Jesse just took it, his throat was fucked roughly by his lovers tongue and he moaned into the wet heat created by their mingled breaths. He was fully hard now, and wishing he had some movement in his body so he could get some kind of friction. Hanzo must have read his mind because he pulled away then, grabbing him roughly by the hair and tilting his head back so they locked eyes. His pupils were blown wide, the line between velvet chocolate and black abyss was indiscernible and Jesse was lost along with it. 

Hanzo freed his hair from his ponytail, and begun to strip. He stood straight in front of Jesse and revealed his skin inch by inch, as slow as possible. Once his clothes were completely off he sat down in a chair, on the opposite side of the room. He beckoned Jesse over. 

Jesse knew what that hand movement meant, of course. It meant come here, now. But how could he? He could barely move. 

“Han, I-” 

“I do not remember addressing you, why are you speaking? Now, come here.” The tone of his voice left no room for discussion, and Jesse began a very slow shuffle on his knees towards hanzo. When he got there he was aching all over, his legs could barely hold his weight. He really needed to exercise more often. Hanzo moved forward on his chair, his dick pressed against the side of Jesse’s face. His hand wound its way into thick brown hair and they locked eyes again, this time his eyes were softer, it was a question. Jesse nodded, smiling, and Hanzo continued. 

With one hand still in his hair, hanzo took the other to fuck his fingers in Jesse’s mouth. Jesse sucked and licked eagerly, moaning when Hanzo forced his hand deeper. When he pulled his fingers out they were coated in spit, he spread it on Jesse’s cheek, noticing how the others eyes fluttered when he did so. 

“Disgusting, you like being covered in your own spit, don’t you?” All he could do was nod

in reply. Hanzo scoffed at him and pressed the tip of his cock to his mouth. Jesse eagerly took it in, licking and sucking messily at the head, that was all he could reach. He could taste precum on his dick and was relieved at the fact that Hanzo was enjoying this as much as he was, that this wasn’t just a show for him. While Jesse was distracted, Hanzo took one toe and stroked - ever so lightly - at his dick. The reaction was instantaneous, Jesse broke away from sucking and gasped, he tried again stroking ever so lightly with his toes and Jesse whined out a low  _ please.  _ Hanzo shifted then, instead using the ball of his foot to stroke at his lovers strained and leaking cock, Jesse closed his eyes enjoying the friction. 

Hanzo picked then to yank Jesse’s hair and plunge his cock down his throat. Removing his foot, he fucked into Jesse’s face as he drooled and whined and moaned around him. Jesse lost himself in the rhythm of it, focusing on breathing when he could and enjoying the weight and force of Hanzo in his mouth when he couldn’t. He whined at the loss when Hanzo pulled out of his mouth and stood up. 

“Stay.” His voice was rough and low and it went straight to McCree’s groin. Hanzo was behind him now, and he couldn’t see what was going on, but it sounded like he was opening some packages and getting things ready. McCree rested his head against the chair in front of him, allowing a moment of rest for his jaw, before he knew it he was picked up off the ground and placed on the bed. Hanzo’s voice was a whisper in his ear, asking if he was okay if he wanted to continue, he nodded yes. He almost wanted to laugh at how nervous Hanzo was in those little moments, those breaks in his character where his anxiety about what they were doing came through, Jesse only hoped he could one day convey to him just how much he loved this. 

Hanzo untied some of the ropes keeping Jesse bound, freeing his legs momentarily. He stretched them out only to bend them again, pushing Jesse’s face down into the bed and spreading his ass cheeks apart. He gave a light slap to his thigh, and then his ass. He alternated between the two, only slapping lightly and listening to the song Jesse sung. Every hit was followed by a sharp intake of breath, and a low moan muffled by the pillow. Every noise he made went straight to Hanzo’s cock, and also quieted some of his anxiety. 

Hanzo leant forward, placing a kiss and the base of his lovers spine, slowly kissing lower until he came to his target area. Tentatively he placed a kiss on his asshole, and Hanzo almost died at the sound Jesse made. Gathering his courage he stretched his lovers ass apart and fucked his asshole the same way he did his throat, all tongue and hunger, Jesse came undone. 

“Please! Han, god please!” Hanzo stopped. Jesse was hit with a draft of cold air as his lover moved away. “Hanzo?” 

“I do not remember speaking to you, Jesse. In fact I was quite preoccupied so I couldn’t have spoken to you.” 

“Shit sorry, I just lost it for a moment.” 

“Jesse it is in your best interest to shut up now.” He stuffed his face in the pillow. “Now I think I need to teach you a little differently, perhaps my previous methods were a little too soft.” Hanzo slid a cock ring around McCree’s leaking member and spanked him, hard. “You will learn to respect your elders, Jesse McCree.” Jesse wasn’t sure if he was being addressed so he kept quiet just in case. He couldn’t help a small gasp though when a lubed finger pressed into his ass and began fucking him slowly. Hanzo added a second finger, mentally measuring it against what he planned to use, once he was loose enough Hanzo switched his finger for one of the toys he bought. It was a small egg on a string, he assumed it was a prostate stimulant. With as much care as he could muster he placed it into his lover allowing him to get used to the intrusion before using the remote to turn it on. Jesse moaned again, biting the pillow and flexing the hands that were firmly tied behind his back. He could feel his orgasm building, and he hated Hanzo for the cock ring keeping him from his release. 

Hanzo watched for a moment, he watched his lover moan and drool and melt all because of him, he ached with need and it took all his strength to not give in and fuck Jesse senseless now. But he was so beautiful like this. Unable to resist the urge, Hanzo bit into Jesse’s ass cheek, leaving a red mark behind. He kissed the sore spot, sucked the blood to the surface and then kissed it again. Jesse pushed his hips back, trying to find something to grind against. Hanzo pulled the vibrator out, Jesse almost sobbed. 

“Soon, my love.” Hanzo’s voice was a whisper in his ear again, but before he could give some kind of answer he felt Hanzo slide into his ass. Hanzo was beyond caring, his patience was worn out, he grabbed the rope binding Jesse’s wrists and used it to prop him up on his dick. Roughly grabbing his hips, he bounced Jesse, slamming him down with more force than Jesse thought him capable of. “Let me hear you.” 

 

"Please, Darlin. More, harder, faster - I don't know just don't stop." He pounded into him harder pushing his face down for a better angle. Even with his face stuffed in the pillow Jesse didn't stop talking, over and over again 'please' and 'more' tumbled from his mouth only to be lost in the pillow. Hanzo slowed his pace just a little, allowing himself the concentration to untie him. Grabbing his wrists he flipped Jesse onto his stomach pinning them above his head. 

"Behave." Hanzo growled in his ear, before biting it and leaving a trail of marks down his neck and across his collar. With one hand he removed the cock ring and with the other he lodged his fingers in his lovers hair. He pulled, hard, forcing him to arch his back and Hanzo fucked him harder holding him there.   
"Han - please I - ah!"   
"Cum for me, Jesse. Now." The final word did him in, his cum splattered over both of their chests and Hanzo fucked him through it. The shift was immediate, Hanzo gathered a limp and exhausted Jesse in his arms and lifted him up for a kiss. Hanzo fucked him slowly, and kissed him as if he was about to break. Small moans were lost in their kiss, Jesse still coming down and Hanzo just teetering on the edge. He pulled out and finished himself off, his cum splattering over where Jesse's had just begun to dry. They sat like that for a moment, Jesse gathered in his lap and Hanzo wrapped tightly around him.   
  
"We should bathe." Jesse groaned. Throwing himself away from Hanzo and into their bed.   
"If you wanna bathe, go for it. I'm taking a nap." Hanzo huffed and left, returning with a wet cloth he cleaned both of them and crawled into bed beside Jesse.   
"I'm not leaving you after something like that, come here." He held his arms open and Jesse happily snuggled up.   
"So uh, darlin, what else is in that bag?"  
Hanzo replied with a smirk, "Go to sleep, Jesse."


End file.
